


Treason

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Love, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, dark rangers are sexy, lots of lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: TreasonFor many years Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore had been married. They told no one, they kept it secretThey thought they had been careful and no one knewThey were wrong





	1. Treason and betrayal

For many years Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore had been married. They told no one, they kept it secret  
They thought they had been careful and no one knew 

They were wrong 

“A moment war chief” Kalira said, stepping out of the shadows and taking hold of Sylvanas’s arm. “What is it” snapped Sylvanas “I’m already late for the meeting”. Kalira made sure no one else was present. “Nathanas knows about you and Jaina, he has proof and has presented it to the other horde leaders. You are to be arrested for treason as soon as you enter the great hall. You have to leave and see to your wife .he has made sure the Alliance leaders know as well”.

Jaina stood in front of the Alliance leaders, her wrists manacled in mana dampening cuffs. She looked at them, their anger, their disapproval, their disgust and held her head high. Anduin was saying something when she interrupted him. “I am not a traitor” she spat, “I have done everything I can to aid the alliance, I have spent my life trying to bring peace. The ceasefire Sylvanas asked for was because of me and you sit here accusing me of treason. You who are bedding a woman who is in charge of a rebel group that has spent most of your life trying to kill you and your family , Must be very convenient for you to be able to pardon her so you can fuck her Anduin, without the judgement of the rest of these hypocrites . Jaina was angry beyond belief now, her power starting to overwhelm the shackles meant to supress it. 

“ I agree “ said a familiar voice as Sylvanas stepped pit of the shadows , Jaina’s staff in her hand and a large glass flask of blight in the other . “Release Proudmoore or I’ll blight you all”. Genn leapt to his feet snarling. “It will kill you too bitch” he growled. “Without Jaina I have nothing to live for dog, so test me”. Moira Stood up and walked over to Jaina, unlocking her cuffs and giving her a wink that no one else saw. “Go, be happy” she whispered, before sitting back down. “I am no longer war chief, you have your peace. We are going. If you leave us alone, you do not ever have to worry about us again. Try and hunt us and we will not be responsible for what happens” and then she hurled the flask of blight. Everyone began to scramble to leave, except Moira who just sat there watching. Jaina opened a portal and she and Sylvanas were gone. “It’s not Blight” Alleria said, sniffing the air. It smelt of lavender and lemon. “Did she just fool us with a fucking air freshener?” She asked, a slight smile on her face. 

Sometime later  
Jaina’s ship was anchored in a lagoon, on a small uncharted island far to the west of Kalimdor. “Are you sure this is what you want” Slyvanas asked, her arms around Jaina as she stood on deck, leaning on the rails, “we could return and try to get them to see reason”. Jaina turned to her, kissing her cheek. “No, I convinced you to call a cease fire and set talks for peace and they spat it back in my face because I dared love you. No fuck them, I’m never going back. I have all I want here, with you”. Sylvanas kissed her, and then they went inside to what was now their bedroom. 

“We cannot stop the search” Genn growled as he stood in front of Anduin. “Maybe now is not a good time” Anduin replied but Genn continued “That banshee bitch and her fucking whore need to be brought to justice”. Suddenly he was spun round and Katherine Proudmoore punched him in the face, hard enough to send him sprawling. She was standing over him in moments, her gun pressed against his face. “Ever talk about my daughter like that again, you filthy mongrel and I’ll use your hide as a hall rug”. Then she turned to the rest of the Alliance and Horde leaders assembled for the summit. “ You all disgust me” she spat , “My daughter risked her life on countless occasions for nearly all of you , because she tried to do what she thought was right and this is how you repay her . Call her whore, call her traitor”. She pointed her gun in the direction of Tyrande “Yet no one criticises this hypocritical bitch, even though it’s clear she is fucking the first Arcanist and has been for some fucking time. Well I give you notice. If any of you fucking animals lay a hand on either my Daughter or Sylvanas, Kul’Tiras will consider that an act of war and we will not stop if you push us” . She then stormed out. Nathonas smirked as she went until his guard of dark rangers followed. “Where are you going?” he shouted and Kalira turned to him. “Kul’Tiras where we will stay until the banshee queen returns. The rest of us are already there”. She stood close to him. “There will come a day when your disloyalty will come back to bite you” she hissed and he felt a blade against his throat, “prey your horde protects you” and then she too was gone.


	2. Justice for a betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos is alone in the under city  
> Except for those bringing justice

A month had passed since Sylvanas and Jaina had disappeared. Anduin called off the search, seeing it as pointless, despite Genn's protests. The horde seemed disinclined to hunt for Sylvanas, except for Nathanos, but if reports coming in from under city were correct, he had enough problems with the rising discontent of his people, who saw him as a dishonourable traitor and the fact that they were abandoning the horde and Nathanos in particular. Jaina had been right of course, the peace that they now enjoyed had only happened because Sylvanas had stopped the war and brought Saurfang and Baine back onto the hordes council. Even Tyrande , who had hated Sylvanas , could not carry on the hatred when the people she had thought killed in the burning of Teldrassil had been returned by the dark rangers , Alive , healthy and having been well cared for in their captivity . Even those night elves who had been raised as forsaken, had gone home and found acceptance. They hated Nathanos but showed no anger towards Sylvanas. The only people on either side who wanted the banshee queen dead it seems was her former champion and Genn Greymane. Also there was the issue of Kul’Tiras. Katherine Proudmoore was building her fleet, preparing for war, while her ships searched for her daughter. The fleet had been bolstered by the forsaken navy, who had defected on mass with a large proportion of the forsaken people.

Under city  
Nathanos was alone. Even his guards had abandoned him. Only the dim witted Abominations wondered the silent halls of under city now with a meagre amount of forsaken who had, for some reason or another, hated the banshee queen. His eyes glowed with fury. This should be his, the forsaken his to command. Not an abandoned city. The other horde leaders had turned on him, refusing to help him stop the exodus of his people. This was all Kalira's doing. He hoped he would get the chance to end her in front of the others, to show her who had the power. So deep in thought was he that he failed to notice the movement on the shadows. When he did, he drew his bow and looked round. He could sense them, around him, but they were too quick and to adept at remaining hidden for even him. 

“So alone” Kalira's voice echoed around the cavernous hall, “so abandoned”. He spun round and fired an arrow, but only succeeded in killing his throne. “No one to rule over, no one to care” Kalira’s voice echoed. Then an arrow came out of the darkness, burying itself in his thigh. Nathanos held back a cry of pain as green ichor slowly leaked from the wound. “Betrayer, back stabber” the spectral voice whispered from behind him. He spun round, cursing the pain that shot up his leg. Another arrow hit him on the back, enough to hurt but touching nothing vital. He grunted in pain. “Show yourself bitch” he screamed, his anger making him shake. “Ah but why, when I can take you from the shadows, unseen” came the reply as another arrow struck him, this time in the left shoulder. He dropped his bow, and unsheathed his sword. His left arm still worked but it was painful to use. He couldn’t use his bow but he could still fight. He pulled his knife and held it tightly, fighting the pain. “Betrayal came so easily to you blightcaller, even after all she did for you. You were the strongest of us once. But no more”. Then another arrow took him in the left wrist, bursting through his skin and pinning his arm to his hip. Nathanos road in agony as his arm was made useless. He was bleeding from four wounds now and his anger was replaced by fear. “Are you scared backstabber” asked the soft voice of his tormenter, as another arrow grazed his cheek, slicing open his skin. “Curse you whore, come out and fight” he shouted. “What, you expect me to do the honourable thing, when you so reek of dishonour” came the reply, anger building in Kalira’s voice and then it was joined by a multitude of other voices. “Betrayer, liar, oath breaker, back stabber, dishonourable, filth” they whispered from all around him.

Then more arrows flew through the darkness. Nathanos fell to the ground as his knee burst open, two arrows destroying his knee cap. Another found his thigh, a fourth his other shoulder, a fifth his elbow and a sixth his stomach. He knelt in agony, his legs refusing to respond, his arms useless. The dark rangers emerged from the shadow, at least twenty of them, all with nocked bows pointing at him. Kalira stepped forward, and knelt before him, her hand grabbing his jaw and forcing him, painfully to look at her. “I have grown under our queen, while you have squandered what she gave you with petty jealousy. Know this Nathanos Blightcaller, while you were so confident that she held affection for you and you alone, even before Jaina, even before she finally found true love, she was fucking every one of us. She made us scream her name in pleasure and she screamed ours in return. And all of us were laughing at you, you pathetic spiteful little boy” Nathanos spat at her and Kalira smiled, wiping her face. “Do you remember her scream Nathanos, when she unleashed her banshee, how it sounded. How it filled her enemies with dread. Well she isn’t the only one who can scream, you fucking useless piece of shit”. And then Kalira screamed. The others watched in silence as the full force of Kalira’s anger and rage hit Nathanos, his skin tearing, his eyes bursting. His own scream was lost amid the rage pouring out of Kalira, as his flesh was ripped from his face and his skull cracked, before exploding outwards. Kalira got up as Nathanos's body fell, headless to the ground. “Burn it” she spat, walking away “Burn it all”.

The dark rangers rode for the coast as the ruins of Lordaeron collapsed in fire and smoke behind them. “Was that a good idea” asked Anya, racing alongside Kalira. “We have a new home now” Kalira replied as the Green sails of the Kul'Taran vessel waiting for them came into view.


	3. Betraying family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kul'Tiras flexes its muscles and Genn turns away from his family in his desire for vengence

“Nathanos is dead, lordaeron and the undercity destroyed , the forsaken have made Kul’Tiras their home and Lord Admiral Proudmoore has already started to capture our ships. We are lucky she has taken the crews alive and returned them, rather than just sinking them. Kul’Tiras will ruin us if we do not find Windrunner and Proudmoore and bring them home” Saurfang said, looking around the table at the Horde and Alliance leaders. Anduin held his hand over his face. This was not something he needed. Nor was Genn. “Why are we capitulating to that traitors bitch mother? Surely we have enough ships between us to make Kul’Tiras pay for its acts of war. Sylvanas needs to suffer for her crimes and Jaina is a traitor”. Anduin looked at the king of Gilneas, hardly believing his ears. Before he could say anything though Tyrande spoke up. “We do not have the resources nor the man power to take on Kul’Tiras in a naval battle and we would not get close enough to invade and even if we did the loss of life would be unbearable for all sides involved. Jaina was right. She had secured peace and we turned on her because we found how she did it distasteful. Now we reap what we have sowed. The Kul’Tiran fleet has been bolstered by the Forsaken, The dark rangers protect Katherine Proudmoore from our spies and Assassins and they have soldiers who do not need to sleep. Tell me King Greymane, given that you have your country back, would you risk losing it once more for the sake of vengeance”. 

Genn spat at her, anger in his eyes. “That bitch killed my son” he growled, but Tyrande interrupted him. “She killed our world tree, destroyed our home. But she stopped, she rescued the people within Teldrassil when she could have let them burn. I hate her for what she has done but she also saw that she had gone too far and listened to her wife. She wanted, in the end, peace. And we threw it back at the pair of them, because we were angry. Tell me Genn, do you wish to continue the cycle of hatred or do you want peace to continue”. Saurfang nodded in agreement with Tyrande. “The horde will not seek to punish Sylvanas and we are in no state for the war that would cause. We need to find them and return them to Katherine before we all become vassals of Kul’Tiras”. 

Katherine proudmoore was still not very happy but her mood was improving. Her son Tandred had returned from sea with his fleet accompanied by three alliance and four horde ships. The crews had already been released through portals by forsaken mages and the cargo they had, split. One third was divided up between the crews that captured them while the rest went to the admiralty, for storage in the case of food or sale in the case of other goods. The captured ships were refitted and given Kul’Tiras colours. Tandred and Kalira, like Katherine, were still angry. As they walked into the keep together, a forsaken mage teleported next to them, nearly getting stabbed by Anya, who had been assigned as Katherine’s body guard by Kalira. “Lord Admiral, Ranger General, we have located them” he said, handing Katherine a sheet of paper with the coordinates on them. “It appears to be an island, although it is on no chart. We cannot portal to it, but we can get a ship within five miles. However your daughter would easily detect our magic. We also believe the alliance have also discovered their location”. Katherine looked at her son and Kalira . " Then we must go to them and bring them home"

Genn’s face had a nasty looking smile upon it as he boarded the Gilneas Galleon. His mages had found her and he was going to personally end that banshee bitch. He heard his name and saw his wife and daughter standing on the quay side. “What the hell are you doing” Tess shouted at him, anger in her voice. “Jaina has done so much for us and you would still kill her wife”. Genn snarled angrily. “That wife you speak off killed your brother, she will pay with her own life”. Mia looked at her husband. “You fucking idiot” she shouted, surprising both Genn and the men loading the ship, “You are so caught up with the past and your stupid need for vengeance, you ignore your remaining family. You are a bloody fool”. Genn looked at his wife, at his daughter. Deep down , the sensible part of him knew they were right , but he was angry , the rage still in him after all these years , it had consumed him to the point that he could not let it go , no matter how much he might want to . He had to see this through and if that meant losing his remaining family, so be it. “Then do not be here when I return, one of us will do the right thing by our son”. Mia stared at him, her mouth open in shock. “How fucking dare you” Tess screamed “you fucking stupid cunt, you say Jaina betrayed the alliance, but you, you betray us. You are no father of mine” and then she turned and walked away. Mia looked up at her husband, pulled the wedding ring from her hand and threw it at him, before she too turned away. He looked at the ring he had caught, then at his wife and dropped it into the water, rage in his eyes.


	4. two elfs one ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria and Vereesa arrive at Kul'Tiras in search of their sister

“Mother, we have visitors” Tandred said, walking into the great hall. Behind him Kalira and several other dark rangers escorted two high elves into the room. Katherine looked at them, recognising them both. “What can I do for you lady Alleria, Lady Vereesa” she asked coldly, “I’m afraid neither your sister nor my daughter are here for you to stick your arrows in”. Vereesa looked to her older sister and Alleria sighed. “We have not come to fight Lord Admiral, we have come to join the search for our sister and her wife, to apologise and to convince them to come home”. Kalira snorted. “If I recall correctly, you wanted to kill your sister last time you saw her, if I recall you were one of the Alliance leaders who wanted Jaina charged with treason, knowing that the penalty if she was convicted would be death, now you come here and expect us to believe you want to help. Fuck off Alleria and take your mewling bitch little moon with you”. Alleria tried to remain calm at Kalira’s words, even as Vereesa’s face went red. 

Her younger sister span around and grabbed the dark ranger by the front of her cloak. “ Fuck you bitch” she hissed “ I want my damn sister back and no one is going to stop me getting her so either shut the fuck up or fuck right off” . Kalira’s eyes narrowed as she stared into Vereesa’s equally anger filled eyes and she smiled, seeing something there that struck a chord within her. “Lord Admiral, I believe this one is been sincere”. Katherine looked at Kalira and Vereesa. The high elf was still holding onto the ranger’s cloak, their faces mere inches from one another. They looked at one another in a way that brought back memories to Katherine of those first meetings between her daughter and Sylvanas, so full of anger but also something else. She smiled before speaking. “Lady Windrunner, if you would be so kind to take your hands off my ranger general, I will allow you and your sister to accompany us. However due to limited cabin space, you will be sharing with the woman you are currently manhandling. Alleria can share with Velonara. It’s not that I don’t trust either of you, it’s just that I don’t trust the either of you”. Alleria looked at her. “We need to hurry, Genn knows where they are and has set sail already”. 

The daughter of the sea set sail that afternoon. First thing in the morning, once it was far enough away from land and out of the prying eyes of any possible spies, the forsaken mages in board would open a portal to the ocean the other side of Kalimdor, as near to the islands possible. Even with Genns head start, they should still reach Jaina and Sylvanas first. Vereesa sat in the cabin she was sharing with the dark ranger general, who was staring at her with cold eyes. “What” Vereesa snapped “are you staring at Kalira”. Kalira leaned forward. “Why are you here? You turned your back on Sylvanas before, why suddenly so caring now”. Vereesa turned away from the dark rangers stare, feeling uncomfortable with those eyes upon her. “She is my sister, Jaina is my best friend. I would not have allowed either of them to be executed, if I had known what was happening. But Anduin never told me, I learned it from Alleria after they had escaped. I knew about them, I knew they were married and I kept that secret, even from Alleria. I did not understand but I knew. I want my sister and my best friend back and then the alliance can go rot for all I care. Jaina did not betray them, they betrayed her”.

Kalira was taken back by the amount of venom in Vereesa’s voice. “And your sister, why does she care?” Vereesa shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, she came to me, said we needed to find them. She promised me she didn’t want to arrest them, that she needed to make things right. I believe her”. Kalira stood up and walked over to Vereesa, kneeling down in front of her so their faces where almost touching. Vereesa held back the urge to pull away and looked the undead elf in the eyes. She barely registered the cold hands that now held hers to the chair. “You are most intriguing. You would betray your alliance for love of your sister and friend and they will see this as a betrayal”. Vereesa felt herself grow hot under the dark ranger’s scrutiny, her heart pounding as she stared into those eyes. Then she kissed her, a powerful kiss that surprised the dark ranger but one that she did not shy away from. “They will see this as a betrayal too” she whispered, pulling Kalira in closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have edited it to Alleria sharing with Velonara rather than tandred , as Katherine will need to leave him in kul'tiras to look after things while she goes to get her daughter


	5. two elfs one ship continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa and Kalira take things a step further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here is the smut as promised in the tags

As their lips closed on one another again, Kalira moved her hands slowly up Vereesa's thighs, lightly caressing her toned legs as she knelt between them. She moved her lips down the high elf’s neck, gently biting, Vereesa letting out a sigh of pleasure as she felt the dark rangers teeth scrape against her skin. She leaned back, lifting her head, giving Kalira all of her neck. As Kalira nibbled at the high elf, her hands moved to the inside of her legs, drawing patterns in the muscle , moving up and down, thumbs coming close to Vereesa’s moist centre. then Vereesa felt fingers move up her stomach , , slowly dragging across her taut muscles before circling under the swell of her breast .As her hand moved up, Kalira’s lips moved down until they were side by side , on Vereesa’s breasts . Kalira captured her hard bud with her lips, gently kissing and sucking while her fingers circled the other, before squeezing it between thumb and finger . “Belore” Vereesa moaned, her body aching with the rising need to have the dark ranger inside her. Kalira seemed to feel Vereesa’s need and her fingers ran up the length of her slit, slightly opening her before dancing around her clit. Vereesa lay back, her legs wrapping around Kalira. Kalira bit harder on her swollen peak, pulling at it while her tongue flickered over its tip. She gently twisted the other nipple, holding it between thumb and second finger, while the first caressed it. Vereesa was so hot with desire she started to tremble, letting out a loud gasp as Kalira’s fingers opened her wet folds, pushing inside her slowly. “Oh fuck me “she murmured as Kalira's fingers moved faster inside her, curling to rub against her spot, her wet walls contracting around them. As she fingered the high elf, she pushed against her clit with her thumbs, and swapped nipples, her mouth moving to the right while her fingers took the left. Vereesa’s moans grew louder as Kalira sped up her fingers, the high elf grinding against her hand. Kalira moved her mouth from breast to breast , her tongue leaving a glistering trail between then before she moved back up Vereesa , kissing and biting her against her collar bone , her neck and then meeting her mouth once again , tongues flickering against each other . Her fingers pushed deeper into the high elf and her other hand massaged her breasts. Vereesa stretched her back, thrusting her chest forward and she pushed her shoulders back in to the chair. The kisses and bites to her neck continued as Kalira moved away from her mouth and headed back down. She felt lips lock onto her nipples for a moment before moving down her stomach and then the wetness of Kalira’s tongue against her swollen clit as she held it and licked it. A shudder shot through her body at Kalira’s touch, in conjunction with her fingers inside her. “Oh fuck “she shouted, not caring who heard her as her hips bucked and pushed against Kalira, her body shaking with the strength of her orgasm. Kalira did not slow down, fingering her harder as she screamed, her body shaking. 

As she came down, Kalira slowly withdrew her fingers and face. Her lips shone with Vereesa’s wetness and her fingers were wet and sticky. Vereesa took them in her mouth, tasting herself on the dark ranger’s digits, sucking them one at a time. Then she stood and pulled Kalira over to the bed, pushing her down and climbing on with her. Pulling the dark rangers legs over her shoulders, she bite and nibbled along pale strong thighs, kissing and licking, slowly moving to the ranger’s moist pussy. Kalira smiled with anticipation as she felt Vereesa’s tongue lick along the edges of her folds. As Vereesa did so , she moved her hands to the dark rangers breasts and cupped them, her fingers trapping Kalira's hard buds and massaging them , rolling and squeezing , which caused Kalira to let out her own gasps of pleasure . Then she was in her pussy, her tongue moving up and down her wet slit before licking her swollen clit. “I never imagined undead would react like this or taste so good” Vereesa murmured, tasting Kalira’s lower lips, lapping at them. One of her hands joined her tongue, opening the dark ranger and pushing inside her. Vereesa pulled on her folds, her teeth gently holding them while her fingers curled inside. Kalira was less noisy that Vereesa but still she made a loud moan of pleasure as Vereesa brought her to her climax, her body shuddering. Vereesa moved her fingers faster , her tongue swirling in rapid movements against Kalira , making the waves of pleasure that filled her more intense . “Oh fucking Belore” Kalira shouted as her back arched, pushing her cunt into Vereesa's face. Vereesa slowly pulled her fingers out as Kalira’s shaking slowed and Kalira took her hand, her tongue licking herself from Vereesa’s fingers. 

They lay on the bed, legs wrapped around one another, foreheads touching. Kalira’s hand gently massaging Vereesa thigh while Vereesa idly run circles around Kalira’s still rock hard nipple. “General” Kalira asked looking into Vereesa’s blue grey eyes, “are you still unattached”? Vereesa nodded. “I have not been in a relationship since my husband’s passing” she replied. Kalira smiled. “That is good, because you are mine now, if you wish”. Vereesa sat up and looked down at the dark ranger. “Well I have to admit I didn’t think about what would happen after, I was enjoying myself too much. I have kids you know, if you want me, then you have to accept them as well”. Vereesa looked at Kalira. “But I don’t want to pressure you, we have only really known each other a day or so. This was nice, well more than nice, but, well I don’t want to rush things on the basis of a bloody good fuck”. Kalira laughed, “You spend too much time with humans I think my dear, for such language to be common in your vocabulary. How so very rough you are”. Vereesa leaned down and kissed the Dark ranger. “I could really learn to hate you” she giggled, kissing her, before sitting back up. Kalira sat up as well and took hold of Vereesa’s hand. “If we manage to find them and stop Genn, if we survive whatever that old dog has planned, I would very much like to be more to you than a bloody good fuck and that means all of you, kids included, I don’t know if I’ll be any good as a step parent but I know they will like me”. Vereesa looked at Kalira, a puzzled look on her face. “How can you be so sure” she asked. “Because I’ll be the parent that teaches them all the stuff their mother will be telling them not to do” she replied, a huge grin on her face. “Oh I fucking hate you” Vereesa laughed, pulling Kalira close and kissing her. 

Midway through the day, far out in the ocean, the ship was finally far enough from prying eyes for Katherine to allow the mages to open the portal. The ship sailed through the shimmering circle and then it was gone. On the other side, Katherine was unprepared for the tropical warmth and let out a startled “Fuck me”. Anya smiled. “What, here on the deck, in front of the crew. I never took you for an exhibitionist Lord Admiral”. Katherine turned to her body guard. “Did Kalira assign you to me to wind me up Anya” she asked stepping close to her, “and just for the record, yes I would, with you”. Anya, despite been pale and undead actually blushed as Katherine moved around her, her hand caressing the rangers thigh as he passed. “At our current speed, we should reach them in just under an hour. I hope we are on time, although I doubt that stupid mongrel has the ability to take down either of my daughters”. Anya nodded, liking the way that Katherine was so accepting of Jaina’s relationship with Sylvanas, that she referred to the banshee queen as her daughter.


	6. a family reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherines ship finally reaches the lagoon and sisters meet up again

Anduin stood on the deck of his ship, as it sailed next to the horde vessel under the charge of Baine Bloodhoof. Sylvanas and Jaina had been found but Genn had gone after them first. They had to reach the island where they were hiding before the monarch of Gilnaes. Anduin wasn’t doing this for Genn, the king was obviously insane, he was doing this for the alliance and horde, because they could not survive Katherine Proudmoore making good on her threat. Already they had lost twelve ships between them to the Kul’Tiran Navy and it was only because they had not pissed off Katherine enough yet, that the crews were returned unharmed. But if war was declared, lives stood to be lost. Anduin wished he had spoken to Jaina privately, rather than allowing Genn to have her arrested. That old wolf would be the death of them all. 

 

Jaina lay on the deck of her ship, basking in the warm sun that caressed her naked body. She felt at peace for the first time since Theramore. No longer did she care about the horde and Alliance. She was with the woman she loved and had no other responsibilities. They had met no one in the time they had been living on the ship in the lagoon. The island was uninhabited but possessed plenty of game for food and Sylvanas loved to hunt. Jaina tended to stay on the beech while she did so, so as not to spoil Sylvanas’s chances of catching something. Sylvanas had returned from her last hunt about an hour ago and was preparing the food for storage. Been alone, just the two of them, Jaina had long ago stopped bothering to get dressed and Sylvanas only dressed when she went hunting. They gave into their desires more often too, not having to worry any more about anyone finding out. Jaina could feel Sylvanas no matter where she was, the magic she had weaved into the rings they had exchanged their first night in the lagoon, binding them together even more strongly. She knew Sylvanas was in the galley, so when she felt a presence on her ship, she instinctively put a shield up around herself and slowly opened her eyes. 

The other person was using magic to hide, so Jaina reached out and removed that spell, forcing the creature into view. The creature that stood before her was a Worgen, a large sword in each of his bestial hands, saliva dripping from his mouth. He looked over her, his eyes taking in every part of her naked body. Jaina’s face went slightly red, not from embarrassment but from anger. “So Greymane sends an assassin does he. Well fuck off” she hissed, “Tell your master that if he persists in coming for my wife and me, I will destroy him”. The Worgen looked at her and she could see it tense as it prepared for an attack. “I will give you one last chance to leave, then I will not show you any mercy. Fuck off”. The Worgen growled. “It is you who will not be shown mercy, banshees whore” he spat and leapt, only to stop in mid-air as a blue energy enveloped it. “Do you actually think I would be stupid enough to leave myself unprotected” Jaina asked, standing up, her eyes glowing with magic and anger”. The Worgen’s eyes widened with fear as he recognised the look on Jaina’s face and realisation dawned on him that he should have taken her first offer. Jaina lifted her hand and slowly closed it, the energy field around the Worgen getting smaller. He screamed as his body was forced in on itself, his bones snapping. Then Jaina stopped, before she did enough to kill him. “It’s your lucky day “she hissed, “I still have some mercy left. Tell Genn if he leaves me be, I will not harm anyone, but if he persists in his folly I will destroy Gilneas and make him fucking watch” and then she teleported the injured Worgen back to his master.

“Will you really go after Gilneas if Genn does not back down, that sounds a lot like how I used to be” Sylvanas said from the door way. Jaina shook her head. “No, but he does not know that” She walked up to Sylvanas and drew her in for a kiss, her hands pulling at Sylvanas’s shirt Undoing her buttons. “There could be more” Sylvanas whispered as Jaina pulled her shirt off and began to play with her nipples. “There at four ships approaching the island. One is about an hour away, the next two hours, the others about four, we have time”. She kissed her wife as she pulled her breaches down and Sylvanas stepped out of them, now wearing nothing but her boots. Jaina pushed her against the door, her thigh between Sylvanas’s legs, rubbing against her wetness. Sylvanas moved her hips, pushing herself against Jaina’s leg, as Jaina leaned in kissing her jaw line, then her ear lobe. She licked her tongue along the edge of Sylvanas’s ear, before taking the tip in her mouth and gently biting it, causing Sylvanas to almost lose control. Jaina let out a squeak of pleasure as her lover’s hands stroked her large breasts, fingers squeezing her hard buds. “I love you Proudmoore” Sylvanas murmured, kissing Jaina’s neck. “I love you too Windrunner” Jaina replied. She reached down between Sylvanas’s legs, and moving her thigh, she pushed her fingers into Sylvanas’s wet slit, rubbing her palm of her hand against her clit as she entered her. Sylvanas pushed back into the door, her hips going the other direction, moaning loudly as Jaina worked on her. She felt her muscles clench around Jaina’s hand and then moaned louder as Jaina’s lips locked around her nipple, squeezing while her tongue darted over it with light caresses. She massaged Jaina’s buds in return and then her hand was between Jaina’s legs. The two women brushed their lips together as their fingers expertly pleasured each other’s wet pussies, tongue caressing each other, their breasts pushed together, and nipples rubbing against nipples. “ I love you so much, I always will” Sylvanas whispered , their kissing getting heavier as their fingers brought them closer to reaching pleasure . “Oh fuck “moaned Jaina,” I loved you since the day we first met “. They held on to one another as their legs turned to jelly, their orgasmed coming together before they collapsed on the floor , a mess of limbs wrapped around one another , still kissing . “We better get cleaned up and dressed” Sylvanas said, then screamed as Jaina used her magic to levitate them over the side of the ship, before she dumped them both into the water. “Bitch” Sylvanas laughed as she embraced Jaina in the cool water. “I know” Jaina replied, kissing her wife. 

Katherine looked through her telescope at the other ship, just in view. “ That bastard dog won’t let go” she hissed “ if I didn’t want to see my daughter so much, I’d be tempted to turn us around and sink the fucking idiot” Alleria and Vereesa looked at one another , unsure what to say. “Don’t worry girls” I’ll not kill innocent sailors just obeying their king, yet”. Soon the island came into view and Talgon, the forsaken mage stepped out onto deck, summoning water elementals to carry the ship safely through the dangerous channel to the lagoon beyond. As they rounded the cliffs either side of the channel, they saw Jaina’s ship at anchor. “Brings us to a stop Talgon, but make sure we keep our distance. If Greymane finds us, we don’t want to be boxed in with no room to manoeuvre”. Talgon commanded the elemental’s to bring the ship to a half on the other side of the lagoon from Jaina’s ship, with her side facing the channel. “We done lad, now if that old dogs comes for us, we can give him a broadside before he has a chance to bring his guns to bare” Katherine said. “What now” asked Alleria, looking at the ship on the other side of the lagoon? “I suggest we wait, my dear. If I know Jaina, that ship is covered in magic, best not to risk annoying her”. 

A short while later, a portal opened on the deck and a fully dressed Sylvanas stepped through, bow in hand, nocked just in case, followed by Jaina. She saw Vereesa and Alleria first and her face turned into a scowl, but then she saw her mother and ran to her, embracing the older woman in a fierce hug. “Hello dear” her mum said , a huge smile on her face , “ could you possibly come home , so I can avoid having to take any more alliance and horde ships” . Jaina looked at her mum. “What have you been doing?” she asked and Katherine explained everything. How she had punched Genn, Pulled Kul’Tiras out of the alliance, built up her navy, allowed the forsaken to become citizens of Kul’Tiras, added their ships to the fleet and began to hunt Horde and Alliance shipping. “I was a bit angry at how they treated you” she said, looking a bit sheepish as Jaina’s mouth dropped open in shock. Sylvanas just burst out laughing. “So you basically went to war with everyone?” Katherine looked at her daughter in law. “You would have done the same my dear” she said, smiling. Sylvanas turned to her sisters. “And what are they doing here?” Alleria stiffened but Vereesa just lunged forward and embraced her sister. “I didn’t know, I really didn’t. Anduin kept me in the dark until after you had escaped. Once I knew what had happened, I saw Alleria and surprisingly she demanded I help her find you. As for Anduin and the alliance, frankly they can go fuck themselves, my sister and my best friend are more important”, Sylvanas turned to her older sister. “You were there the day Jaina was on trial, you were with them, supporting them”. Alleria shook her head. “I was arguing for the charges to be dismissed. I didn’t trust you Sylvanas but I trusted Jaina and knew she was not a traitor. Then you threw that air freshener at us, made us think it was blight. You could have killed us all then, the Sylvanas I thought you were would have done, but you are not that woman, you likely never was and I am ashamed to say I let my hatred of the horde colour me against you. I will not allow myself to do so again. You are my sister, Jaina is your wife, and we are family”. 

Jaina looked at the three sisters. Alleria was, as far as she could tell, been honest and she knew she could trust Vereesa, as she had known about her marriage and kept that secret for many years. Then Kalira walked up to Vereesa and took her hand, standing close to her. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, a smile beginning to form on her lips. “Oh shut up” Vereesa said before her sister could say anything. “She talks like that to me as well” Kalira said, “does Jaina talk to you like that or is Vereesa just funny like that”. Sylvanas started to laugh. “No, Jaina tells me to shut up all the time. Must because they are not used to the dead talking”. Vereesa and Jaina pouted at the same time, causing Kalira and Sylvanas to both start laughing. “Erm, if you could pay attention, we need to do something about the Gilnean ship at the other end of the channel” said Anya, standing next to Katherine. Sylvanas looked at the dark ranger, then at Katherine. “Is there anyone on this ship who is not sleeping with one of my dark rangers” she asked looking round. She noticed the blush on both Alleria’s and Velonara’s faces. “Really, you as well. After all the shit you gave me for been undead”. Alleria smirked at her sister. “I think you are forgetting the point that Genn is nearby with a ship full of Worgen seeking your death and honestly I did not sleep with Velonara”. Then she added, softly so only Sylvanas could hear,” we never actually got to sleep”.


	7. Death of a banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greymane finds Sylvanas

Genn stood at the Poop deck of his vessel as it slowly moved down the treacherous channel, to the lagoon where his mages told him Sylvanas could be found .His agent had failed to kill her and was badly injured. “Damn that corpse loving whore” he growled, his mind full of anger and rage. Now he would get his revenge for his son and when he returned home with the banshees head, he would make Mia beg to take him back and marry his spoilt daughter off to some fat ugly noble somewhere, to teach her a lesson for her insolence. He was shaken from his thoughts by the captain of his vessel swearing, and the sound of cannon fire. The front of the ship exploded, the forward mast splintering as cannon fire raked the vessel. Bring us to starboard Mr. Mortimer” the captain shouted, “we need to bring our cannons to bear” The ship moved out into the lagoon, slowly turning, only for the captain to realize there was two ships firing upon him. “Fuck”. Cannon fire raked the vessel again from both sides “Signal the surrender, we can’t maneuver around them and they outgun us.” Genn roared with anger and moved to his mage. He was not going to surrender, even if his ship did. 

Katherine smiled “Well bugger me, the ships surrendering and it looks like Greymane is having a fit. Then she saw the mage. “Shit, he has a mage and they are opening a portal, Talgon warn my daughter”. Jaina looked at the Gilnean ship. Its foredeck was in ruins and it had lost one of its masts. The captain had surrendered but she knew Greymane wouldn’t. This had to end now. She looked over at her mother’s ship as she got the mental message from her forsaken mage. “Sylvanas, we are going to have Guests, are you ready”. Sylvanas nodded and stepped back out of view as Jaina lowered the shields. 

Greymane and five other Worgen jumped through the portal. the Worgen mage went straight for Jaina , trying to keep her occupied with small spells , designed to stop her casting anything big back , as he knew full well he could not beat her , he just had to give his king time . Sylvanas stepped onto the deck, her three dark rangers with her and they engaged the Worgen. Sylvanas fired her bow, but somehow missed, her arrow landing in the water beyond the ship. Before she could fire again, an enraged Genn tore into her. Sylvanas was knocked off her feet by the larger Worgen. He ripped at her face, leaving huge gashes in her blue skin, He didn’t speak, just growled and howled at her, fury and hate dictating his actions. The other Worgen fared less well, Kalira, Anya and Velonara having come out armed for melee fighting. They were quicker than the Worgen and left cuts along their arms and legs without sustaining any injuries of their won. Sylvanas was not so lucky. She tried to beat Genn off with her bow but as she knocked one claw away, another tore out the front of her throat. Green blood spilt from her wound and when she opened her mouth, nothing but a hissing rattle emerged. Her eyes widened in fear as the raging king charged forward, his claws breaking her bow in half and his jaws closing around her throat. Jaina blasted the Worgen mage and screamed when she saw her wife, causing everyone else to stop and look. Genn stood triumphant, blood dribbling down his maw as he held the head of Sylvanas in his hand. He spat her green blood at the deck. “Vengeance is mine” he roared and his Worgen backed away from the fight, surrounding their king. Jaina was on her knees, tears streaming down her face, looking at Sylvanas’s head in the Worgen kings hand. “If you ever return you fucking bitch, you will join her” Genn spat as his wounded mage opened a portal back to his ship. 

The Captain looked with concern at his king, as he strode into his cabin, the severed head in his hand, cackling like a maniac. “I fucking got her “he said, again and again, stroking the head and laughing to himself. The other two ships let them go and soon they were on the open sea, heading back to Gilneas. “Send word to the Queen so she can prepare for our return” the captain said to the mage, before turning back to the doorway which Genn had just walked through. 

Katherine boarded Jaina’s ship, looking at the dead body on the deck, then at her daughter. “Did it work” she asked as Jaina, face red and puffy from her crying broke into a smile. “Yep, I wish I could be there when he gets home”. Sylvanas walked up to her, putting her arm around her waist and pulling her in close. “That was some performance dear, I never knew you cared so much”. Jaina turned her head “oh shut up” she said kissing her. “Well “said Katherine, “do you think we can go home now”. Jaina nodded and soon both ships vanished from the lagoon. 

Queen Mia Greymane looked at her husband as he walked down the gangplank from his ship, the crew thankful to have him off. The Ship with King Anduin on was docked next to it and the horde ship on the other side. Both Anduin and Baine Bloodhoof stood nearby with their own guards. With Mia were twenty guards and two mages, as well as her daughter Tess and her fiancée, Lorna Crowley. Genn stormed towards his wife. “Well I hope you have come to beg me to take you back. Get on your knees and I might just do so” He shouted, holding the severed head in his hand up. “I avenged our son and killed the banshee Queen, taking her head as a trophy. The guards tried not to laugh. Mia turned to her daughter, whim nodded, before she turned back to her husband. More soldiers had appeared and surrounded him, along with several healers. “That is the head of a goat” She hissed at him “you have finally allowed your obsession to drive you mad and are no longer fit to be king”. Genn looked round at the guards surrounding him. Before he could change, the mages had him locked in arcane shackles and a healer was touching him. “This is treason” he managed to say before the effects of the sleep spell took hold of him. The guards picked him up and chained him. “Take him and lock him up, let no one see him. By the laws of our land, I remove him as king and will rule in his place until such time as Tess is happy enough to take her rightful place as our Queen”. Genn was led away. No one argued, especially the crew of the ship who had had to put up with the deranged monarch talking to a goats head, convinced it was Sylvanas, for the entire voyage home. Anduin walked up to Mia. “Your majesty, you’re recognised as the rightful Queen of Gilneas by both the Alliance and the Horde “he said “therefore we will need you to attend the peace talks. Hopefully with your husband out of the way, we can deal with Katherine and get Kul’Tiras to back off”. Mia stared at Anduin and Baine, before punching Anduin in the face. “My husband was a good man who let his grief drive him to madness but you allowed it, you stupid Boy. Do not dare to think you can lay the blame all at his feet. Jaina Proudmoore has more integrity and spirit than the rest of you ever will and she is your aunt. Katherine was protecting her family, something you should have done from the start. I hope now you grow a pair of fucking balls and stop letting your advisers tell you what to do.” She then turned her back on him and stormed off.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it ends

Dalaran, One year later 

“Well I hope we can move on now” Anduin said, as the treaty between the Horde, Alliance and Kul’Tiras was signed. Under the treaty, Lordaeron' was now part of Kul’Tiras, rather than Horde or Alliance, with Sylvanas recognised as its Lord General, Ku’Tirans preferring military titles over royal ones. The under city had been filled in completely and a new capital build over the top and both the Horde and Alliance recognised Kul’Tiras claim on the land in perpetuity. Jaina had passed the title of Lord Admiral back to her mother , preferring to stay in Lordaeron with her wife . So Katherine gave her the title of Lord Mage instead . The elves of the silver covenant settled there under the leader ship of Vereesa Windrunner, who was given the title of Ranger General of Kul’Tiras, which she shared with Kalira Windrunner, her wife , both of them only been subordinate to the lord Admiral and Lord General . Although Dalaran had gone back to its old location, it was recognised as an independent city state within Lordaeron. Alleria Windrunner and Velonara also settled in Lordaeron and planned to marry. The void elves left the alliance with their leader and joined her in Lordaeron. The relationship between the Windrunner sisters had improved dramatically and they spent a lot of time together with their partners. Anya Eversong has stayed in Boralus with Katherine Proudmoore. The forsaken were made full citizens of Kul’Tiras and the Dark rangers joined the Silver Covenant, becoming the personal guards of the Lord Admiral and Lord General, as well as the leaders of the Kul’Tiran army. Katherine hammered out a peace treaty that heavily favored her and Kul'Tiras , mainly because she had the ships and the manpower to sink everyone else and, unlike her daughter , was not in a forgiven mood. Jaina and Sylvanas were cleared of all charges of treason, mostly because Baine didn’t feel they had any charges to answer, Saurfang didn’t really care and Anduin was desperate to make it up to his Aunt. No one tried to make Katherine pay reparations for her nation’s attacks on their shipping because after it was suggested , she politely told them to go fuck themselves with a nail covered dildo. No one suggested it again after that . 

 

After the signing of the treaty , Mia Greymane of Gilnaes asked to speak to Sylvanas and Jaina privately. “I don’t think I can ever forgive you for the death of my son Lord General but I will not let it consume me like my late husband” Sylvanas raised her head. “Genn’s dead, when, How?” she asked. “He died in his sleep, convinced that he had killed you, that he had gotten his revenge. His heart gave out finally after all these years of anger”. Jaina went to intervene, knowing what her wife was like but was surprised with Sylvanas’s response. “I am sorry for your loss Mia” she said “if it is any consolation at all, your son’s death was not my intention and neither was your husbands. If I could change things and bring them back, I would”. Mia looked at her unsure if she was been serious. “You can” she said finally, “we have their bodies still, you could raise them as forsaken”. Sylvanas, for the first time in a long time, was completely speechless. “They would be different, Gann especially, might hate you for allowing it” she finally managed to say. Tess stood by her mother. “If you don’t mind, we would like to try”. Sylvanas nodded. “I need to prepare but can be at your home in six days ”. 

Gann did come back different. He was less angry and his madness had gone . He was also the first forsaken Worgen, which made him even stronger than he was before but with his son now back and the madness that had driven him in the latter days of his life gone, he was a different man. He was perfectly preserved as well and as Mia found out to her delight , everything still worked, except his stamina was so much greater. Genn made up for all the time he had been comsumed with rage and dotted on his wife . He refused to be king again , happy for her to rule instead and he act as her advisor . Liam was pretty much as he was in life, except he was more than happy for his sister to be with Lorna and made no attempt to rekindle that romance. Instead Liam became the alliance ambassador to Kul’tiras, where he found himself involved with a certain Forsaken lady by the name of Lillian Voss. 

All in all peace came to Azaroth. Which was good because Nazjatar rose from the waves when Aszhara decided she wanted to bring the old god N’zoth back into the world. She had been counting on the factions been divided, so when they descended upon her with vengeance, her last worlds were reportedly “Oh fuck”.


End file.
